Many motors include a sensor unit to detect at least one of a rotational position of a rotor, a rotation rate, and a torque.
In such a motor, sensor elements are typically used to detect magnetic flux of a sensor magnet attached to the rotor, and the rotational position of the rotor is calculated based on the detection. Based on the calculated rotational position of the rotor, electric drive currents are controlled to efficiently control the motor.
When assembling the motor, an error may occur in fitting components of the motor to each other. Thus, displacement of the positions of the sensor elements relative to the sensor magnet may occur. Such displacement makes it impossible to accurately detect the rotational position of the rotor through the sensor elements, making it difficult to efficiently control the motor. Accordingly, when assembling the motor, it is necessary to adjust the positions of the sensor elements relative to the sensor magnet after fitting of the sensor elements and the sensor magnet is completed.